(must be no longer than 30 lines of text) Cryo-EM is a powerful tool for visualizing molecular and cellular structures. Stony Brook University is one of the 62 research universities that comprise the Association of American Universities (AAU), an invitation-only organization of leading research universities in North America. There are a large number of biomedical researchers on campus. Many NIH-funded projects will benefit from having access to a cryo-EM facility. There will be two cryo-EM faculty members including the applicant who has been at the university since 2010, but there is no cryo-EM facility on campus. We therefore request a 200-KV cryo-TEM equipped with a direct detection camera. The new instrument is compatible with several existing automation software. Thus acquisition of the new microscope will enable cryo-EM research, increase productivity, and satisfy the need of this large life science community.